1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for detecting a readiness of a closure element of a motor vehicle to lock. The invention also relates to a method for detecting a readiness of a closure element of a motor vehicle to lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2011 000 391 B3 discloses a system for locking a closure element of a motor vehicle. The system has a first sensor that can detect a defined position of a closure element and a second sensor in the form of a reed switch. The reed switch switches when a specific magnetic field strength value is generated by a magnet arranged on a pivotable soft top of a convertible vehicle. The magnet pivots with the soft top into the vicinity of the reed switch, and the specific magnetic field strength value is achieved when the magnet reaches a specific position on the reed switch. However, triggering the reed switch only after a specific magnetic field strength value has been achieved is disadvantageous in that the specific magnetic field strength value has to be overridden by the magnet. A weaker magnet cannot be used, for example, in the case of an exchange, thereby restricting usability of the system.
The object of the invention is to provide a system and a method for detecting a readiness of a closure element of a motor vehicle to lock, and to achieve this object with a simple and cost-effective design and with various magnetic field signals.